Talk:Range
Range and Pixels I checked the range of the aura for the priest for his initial Staff, the Long Staff and the Long Staff with Catapult's Card. And I messured the pixels from the stick rangers' center (body). I found out, that his range corresponds directly to the number pixels (including body pixels of both rangers). I think this this is true for the range of every weapon. But I only checked the horizontal case. I don't know if he calculates the right distance for a diagonal distance ( =sqrt(dx*dx+dy*dy) ) or if he uses a rectangular distance (= dx+dy). We should check this first, and then include this information. --Justme2 11:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC) : OK, I did another check. I took a priest with range 82 and two other guys. One was at the same level as the priest, the other one was on a higher area (40 pixel vertical). I could get the aura working for both of these guy with both a maximal horizontal distance of 82. This means, the real distance is much more for the guy on the higher level. It is sqrt(82*82+40*40) = 91,23595782... This is much more than 82, and this means Stick Ranger uses either a box shaped distance (d = max(dx,dy)) or only the horizontal distance (d = dx) for the aura. I know that it can't be a horizontal distance for the sniper, because I know sometimes he can not shoot a enemy which is above him at the top border of the game --Justme2 12:22, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::Definitly the box shaped distance (d = max(dx,dy)). The farest away you can get from the priest with the aura still working is 82x82. We sould somehow check the other character classes too, but thats difficult because it requires the help of enemies. --Justme2 12:29, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Priest's vertical attack range A priest can't attack enemies that are more than about 40-50 pixels above him, even with staffs that have a very large range (e.g. long staff with range 110). I think this should be somehow added to the article. --Weltall 7 (talk) 13:20, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Interesting. I also noticed a few times that the horizontal range seems to be larger than the vertical. For which staffs did you check this? --Justme2 09:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I have experienced this same phenomenon; no matter what the horizontal range is, the vertical range is permanently capped. The vertical range of the Aura behaves the same as everything else (square shaped range) and as a result exceeds the vertical attack range.Dire Storm (talk) 02:41, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::It turns out the vertical range does scale to some extent- i.e. long silver staff 6 vertically outranges poisonous staff 6. Dire Storm (talk) 03:03, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Gooba's edit I think his comment at the end of the article is irrelevant and obnoxious. Instead of deleting it, though, could someone get him to rephrase it or at the very least use coherent thought? --Mmi203 (talk) 16:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Nvm, Ivan just took it out. --Mmi203 (talk) 16:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Maximum what range is needed to be able to hit a target on the opposite corner of the screen? Sysop [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! :A range of 512. --Yonder 22:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! Sysop [[User:Aggregation|Aggregation'']] Talk to me! 16:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Maximum attainable range might be off i think the maxiumum attainable range might be off. Assuming we're using a sniper with triple/quint shot, we get a base-range of 150. We add a catapult card 4, giving us a range of 150 + 80 = 230 I've reasoned that, judging by the (current) maximum level of 65, you can attain (65 - 1) * 2 = 128 SP Now, we can also get an added 20 SP in a stat of choice, making the sum 128 + 20 = 148 SP This, we put in strength, giving us an additional range of 148 * 2 = 296 Summing the two, we get a current maximum range of 296 + 230 = 526, which is well over the given value of 502, and, might I add, over the range needed for hitting the entire screen. Unless I missed something, and range is actually capped at 502, due to coding, I thinkt the article should be updated. I myself are not capable of checking wether or not such a cap is in place, as I'm nowhere near having a high enough level to do so. If range is actually capped to 502, I think that should be made clear in the article as well, because I'm guessing I'm not the only one who could come to this conclusion by doing the math, and the article more or less suggest (or fails to suggest otherwise) that the maximum is only level, class, and compo-based. 11:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) That's some quite new discovery. I think I will spend some time to test it. Ivan247Talk Page 14:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oops, it's not updated. The max range is actually 526 as you said. Look at this pic. As you can see, the range can actually be higher than 512 which is enough to hit enemies at one side from the opposite side. Ivan247Talk Page 14:20, September 3, 2011 (UTC)